


Blind Drunk

by xShadowWolfx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowWolfx/pseuds/xShadowWolfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin drinks too much and hits his head hard enough to lose his vision again. How will he handle being blind again, and what will happen when his sight doesn't return when it is supposed to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Drunk

Gavin had no idea where he was. 

He had spent a few hours at a bar with a some other people from work and, for lack of better words, was completely hammered. The Brit then left to try to find his way back to the Ramsey's on foot all by himself. 

The only problem was that the streets of Austin at night are confusing when you're drunk, and Gavin sorely wished that he could just teleport to his bed in the studio rather than walk. He had briefly thought about calling someone but didn't want to bother anyone so late at night. The lad also wasn't thinking straight and was overconfident that he could get back home safely without assistance. 

A wrong turn led him into a dark alley. Gavin stumbled down it, hoping the other side would be a familiar street. It must have been some survival instinct that overrode his drunken haze, but the lad suddenly felt as if he was being followed. And whatever was following him was dangerous.

He stopped and looked behind him to see a shadow hide behind a dumpster. Gavin felt his blood run cold and adrenaline take over as he clumsily bolted to get out of the alley. The Brit swore he could hear footsteps pounding after him a moment later. He might have thought it to be one of his friends, but he knew they wouldn't mess with him like this. The lad kept running until he turned the corner and looked for options.

There was a back parking lot next to him with some cars sitting in it but a metal fence surrounded everything but the entrance, forcing Gavin to have to make a hard choice. If he ran all the way around to the entrance, his mysterious pursuer might see him. However, if he jumped the fence, he could then quickly hide under one of the cars. The fence looked high though, and Gavin wasn't exactly up to his usual athletic capabilities right now. 

_Well as Ray would say, YOLO!_ Gavin just hoped his one life wasn't about to run out.

He jumped up and managed to haul himself safely over, but then he lost his grip and fell onto the concrete on the other side, hitting the back of his head hard. It took a moment to recover, but Gavin managed to scramble to his feet and hide under one of the farther cars that was surrounded by a few others. The Brit peered from his spot at the fence and saw the figure, which he now couldn't quite make out since his vision had gone fuzzy, standing on the other side of the fence and look into the parking lot. 

Abruptly, a door opened to the business he was hiding in the parking lot of, and the figure ran back to the alley. Gavin could hear talking as two ladies were standing outside discussing something, but he couldn't determine what they were saying. He had to decide what to do.

His whole body was practically hurting. 

He was confused. 

He was scared. 

He was also cold because he didn't even bring a jacket when he went to the bar. 

Gavin didn't even want to move. He desperately just wanted someone to come get him. The lad took out his phone and clicked on the contacts. The one that stood out first was Burnie, at least he was pretty sure the blurry words said Burnie Burns. Gavin then remembered their conversation on the Podcast that if he ever was drunk and needed a ride to just call the man. He was going to make good on that promise now. After a few rings, Burnie finally picked up.

"Gavin? You ok?" the man said groggily.

"Can you come get me?" Gavin slurred out.

Burnie was now wide awake. Through the drunken words, he had heard fear in the lad's voice.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" He was immediately throwing his blankets off and getting out of bed.

Gavin managed to crawl forward enough to see some landmarks.

"Gavin, speak to me!" Burnie called when the lad was taking too long to answer.

He managed to give the man the information he needed and had the promise that he would be there soon. Gavin hung up and hid again. He was surprised that the ladies didn't hear him, but they were laughing too loud to notice. About ten minutes later, they went back inside and it was quiet again. Gavin shivered and could feel the apprehension of waiting weighing down on him.

_Where's Burnie?_

All he wanted was to be back in his studio safely asleep. The Brit didn't even care if he got a "stern talking to" from Geoff and Griffon. 

Some noise interrupted his thoughts, and he peeked under the cars again. His heart stopped when he saw the figure back on the other side of the fence, apparently having waited until the girls left. Gavin's heart pounded, and he tried to will the person, whoever they were, to just give up and leave. Then his pursuer started walking towards the entrance. Gavin got his first clear look. Some bloke with a tattered hoodie that obscured his face. Gavin couldn't see much else, partly thanks to his still fuzzy vision, besides the fact that he looked big enough to easily overpower him if he was caught. The guy bent down to look under the cars. The lad stayed as still as possible and was luckily hidden from the line of sight for now. 

_Burnie, please, where are you?!_

Gavin watched in horror as the guy was getting closer and closer. The Brit realized that there was a good possibility he could get murdered or raped or kidnapped, or all three. Just when he thought about breaking his cover and running, a truck pulled into the parking lot. Gavin's would be assailant immediately ran for the fence, cleared it, and hid back down the alley again. The lad could not have been more relieved. 

"Gavin?" Burnie called as he got out of the truck.

The Brit pushed himself out from under the car.

"Where are you, buddy- Oh, there you are."

The man walked up to him and squatted down.

"Gavin are you-" he was cut off when the Brit leapt into his arms and seemed to hold onto him as if his life depended on it. "Ok?"

Burnie wrapped his arms around the shaking lad and rubbed his back.

"Hey. I'm here. You're ok, Gavvers."

The older man wasn't sure what had happened, but he had the feeling that they should probably just leave. Gavin was clinging to him so tightly that Burnie didn't think he would be able to get him to let go.

"Let's get you home, buddy. I don't envy what Geoff and Griffon are probably going to do to you when they find out what happened."

A lack of response did concern him, but Gavin seemed ok otherwise. Burnie stood up, holding the Brit like a baby. He gently put Gavin in the truck and buckled him in. By the time they got to the Ramsey household, Gavin had fallen asleep. Burnie's attempts to wake him up were in vain, as the lad refused to stir.

"Fine. But I'm not carrying you into the house. I'll let Geoff deal with that," the man said as he got out of the truck and walked up to the front door.

Burnie rang the doorbell a few times and called the gent on his cell phone a couple of times before he finally picked up and shouted, "Alright! I'm fucking awake!"

A few minutes later, Burnie was met by a sleepy Geoff at the door. It was the middle of the night to be fair.

"This better be good." Geoff yawned.

"Yeah. Sorry. But Gavin called me, and I had to go pick him up. He's drunk off his ass and was terrified when I found him. Like, he was literally hiding under a car in the back parking lot of some business."

Geoff immediately woke up and could feel his father instincts kick in.

"Is he ok?"

"Besides being cold and scared, he's fine. He's fast asleep in my truck-" Geoff pushed past him to go to the truck.

The gent opened the truck door and was relieved when he saw his pseudo son snoring softly. Not feeling like waking him up, Geoff picked him up bridal style. The Brit made a noise of protest at being jostled, but the gent shushed him. He turned back to Burnie.

"Thanks for bringing him home safe. I guess we should give the idiot some credit that had actually remembered to call you when he ended up drunk and wandering around."

"I'm just glad I was able to get to him before anything bad happened. At least, I hope nothing happened." Burnie's memory worriedly went back to when Gavin was seemed so frightened.

"He may have just been so drunk, he was imagining things. But I can assure you, he just earned himself a long stern lecture tomorrow morning, horrible hangover or not."

"Well then I'll leave him in your capable hands," Burnie said with a chuckle. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye, and thanks again."

"No problem."

 

Geoff walked back into the house and debated what to do. He looked down at Gavin.

"I don't feel like carrying you outside, so I guess you're sleeping in the guest room. Any objections?"

With no protest from the Brit, Geoff carried him to the guest room and pulled the covers away so he could set the lad down. The gent pulled off Gavin's shoes and jeans and tucked him in, maneuvering him to lay on his side in case the lad threw up. He ruffled the Brit's hair and left to go back to bed.

 

Gavin woke up still drowsy and not feeling too great. He opened his eyes to only be met with darkness. The lad blinked a few times wondering if he was only dreaming. He heard a door open and the Brit panicked for a moment until he heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning, little asshole. Ready for a lecture?" Geoff walked up to him and crossed his arms, glaring.

"Geoff, what time is it?" Gavin asked confused.

"It's 7:30. Now let's start with how much you drank-"

"Did the power go out? Is it still dark? Where are you?"

"What are you talking about, numbnuts? I'm right here." But Geoff frowned when the Brit looked past him as if he wasn't there. 

"I...I can't-" Gavin reached a hand out and kept looking around, trying to find Geoff.

The gent sat down on the bed and cupped the lad's face with one hand, stilling him. The gent then waved his other hand in front of Gavin's face. He got no response and the lad's eyes were unfocused. 

"Gavin, what happened? Did you hit your head again?" Geoff let go his face and began to check the Brit's head.

Gavin thought back to the night before. His memory was hazy, but he thought he could remember falling off a fence while maybe being chased by someone.

"I think I might have."

"I can feel a pretty good bump on the back of your head."

"So I buggered it again. Piss! Took three days for my vision to come back last time! How am I going to work?"

"Well, we really should go to the hospital, bud."

"It's the same as bloody last time!" the Brit whined.

"Gavin, I just want to make sure. And since you can't see anyways, you don't have a choice," Geoff stated sternly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The Brit pouted until he felt a familiar sensation rising up from his stomach.

"Geoff, I...I think-"

The gent immediately recognized what was about to happen. He scooped the lad up and ran to the bathroom.

"Don't you fucking throw up on me!"

Once in the bathroom, Geoff lifted the toilet seat up, not wanting the lad to make a mess on top of the seat like he remembered him telling about on the Podcast, and put Gavin down in front of it where the Brit immediately began to vomit. The gent kept a firm hand on the base of the lad's neck to keep him in place and rubbed his back soothingly with his other hand. Fifteen minutes later, after plenty of vomiting and heaving, Gavin finally sat back.

"You done?" Geoff asked gently.

The Brit nodded as he panted, hair stuck to his head with sweat. Geoff grabbed a washcloth out of the closet and put it under the water to get it damp.

"Hold still so I can clean you up." He wiped the Brit's mouth and face off and put the washcloth aside. Gavin was now sitting with his shoulders slumped, exhausted.

"Come here. I got you." Geoff picked him up again and carried him back to the guest room. He set the lad gently down on the bed.

"Geoff, where am I?"

"You're in the house in the guest room, bud. Now you stay put while I get some clothes for you to change into."

 

Geoff met Griffon as he was going out the back door. 

"Geoff, what's wrong?"

The gent sighed and rubbed a hand through his beard. He might have been able to hide his worry when he was taking care of Gavin, although it helped since the Brit couldn't see him anyways, but Griffon didn't miss how tense and worried her husband looked.

"Gav must have hit his head last night like he did before and now he can't see again. I'm going to get him a change of clothes and take him to the hospital."

"Well maybe it's just bruised like last time. Didn't it come back in three days?"

"I know, I'm just scared. What if it's something worse? What if he loses his sight for good?" 

Upon hearing her husband start to break down, Griffon wrapped her arms around him and let him have a moment to calm down.

"He'll be ok. You know he will. If something...really is wrong then we'll take care of him."

"What do you mean if something really is wrong?"

Griffon and Geoff broke apart to see Gavin standing in the living room with one hand holding onto the wall.

"Gavin, I told you to stay put," Geoff scolded.

"You took too bloody long, and I got cold," Gavin complained.

"So you came out here!? Why didn't you wrap up in the blanket?"

"I couldn't find it. Now I understand how Jack felt when we blindfolded him and made him walk to the warehouse to get the tower of pimps off Ryan's desk. It's harder than I thought to walk around somewhere you know when you can't see."

Geoff groaned and rubbed his face. A quiet "idiot" escaping his lips. Griffon smiled in amusement.

"Ok, boys, that's enough. Geoff, you go get clothes. Gavin, let's do what Daddy says and go back to the guest room."

Griffon walked up the lad and took one of his hands in hers and put her other hand on his back to lead him back safely to the bedroom. Geoff joined them a few minutes later with the clothes. Griffon immediately stood up and took them from her husband. 

"I'm going to help Gavin change so out so we can have some privacy."

Knowing not to argue with him wife, Geoff left the room. He waited outside and about five minutes later, the two emerged, and they headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Gavin actually was able to feed himself some cereal, that is, after the first failed attempts that had Geoff howling with laughter. Griffon then took Gavin back to his studio to help him brush his teeth and fix his hair. Geoff, meanwhile, made an appointment at the doctor's and also called Jack and Burnie to tell them what was going on. 

 

It was lunch time by the time they were back on the road from the hospital. Geoff's worries were relieved when they were told that it was only minor bruising and should clear up in less than a week. There was also no damage to his eyes. Gavin actually figured out that in bright lights he could make out some shadows of objects but just couldn't see them clearly. 

"I don't want them to see me like this," the Brit said shyly when Geoff asked him if he wanted to go to the office.

"Gavin, you know they're not going to say anything. If they do, I'll kick their asses."

The lad was quiet for a moment. "I just don't want to be bloody mother-henned."

"Gav, I'll give you a choice. Either come to the office and be mother-henned by the guys or go home and be left with Griffon. I wouldn't put it past her that you'll be put on a leash and wrapped in bubble wrap-"

"I want to go to the office!" Gavin interrupted him, finally sure of his decision.

"That's what I thought." 

"Although, Geoff," Gavin said with a smirk on his face. "You know you are the biggest mother hen of them all."

"Shut up, or I'm taking you home to Griffon!"

"Yes, sir."

 

They grabbed lunch first and ate in the car since Gavin wasn't comfortable inside. Once they got in the office, with Geoff leading, they immediately heard a shout.

"Gavvy!" Michael was sprinting up to them, presumably to pounce on his boi. Geoff put a stop to that when he leapt forward and grabbed the lad by hood of his jacket, almost pulling him over in the process.

"I don't want to take another trip the hospital so be gentle!" He let go. 

"Sorry, Geoff."

"Are the others in the office?"

"We were waiting on you guys."

"Let's get to work then."

Geoff headed on to the Achievement Hunter office. Michael and Gavin stood awkwardly for a moment before the older lad grabbed the Brit's hand and tugged him along into the office.

"Mavin is real!" the youngest lad yelled when he saw them.

"Shut up, Ray!" Michael shot back.

 

While they recorded, Gavin either sat down with Ryan on the couch or at his own desk and listened quietly. Geoff made the excuse for the Brit's absence that he had flown back to England for a few days. They let Dan know ahead of time in case people asked him about it. When they recorded Go, Versus, and AHWU, Gavin left, with Michael's help, to sit with Burnie until they were through. He liked to sit with him the best because the man helped him get his mind off of the blindness by talking about future projects. 

"So we have some ideas for the new Immersion season," Burnie said. Him, Gavin, and Matt were all chatting while a Versus was filmed.

"And what would that involve exactly?" the lad asked curiously. He swore he could hear the two men smirking.

Matt answered, "Well let's just say, I hope you and Michael enjoy driving, split screen, and fruit."

"And getting beaten by ghosts," Burnie continued.

Gavin laughed but then felt a wave of sadness wash over him suddenly.

"If I can ever see again."

The two men frowned.

"You'll get your sight back, Gav. You know you will," Burnie said comfortingly.

Matt put a hand on the lad's shoulder and said in his Sarge voice, "And you better get your vision back on the double. That's an order."

"Yes, sir." Gavin saluted in the direction of the man's voice. Burnie and Matt had cheered him up slightly, but he couldn't help but have that lingering thought of all the what if's of everything going wrong.

 

Other times, he sat at Ryan's desk in the warehouse with Lindsay or with someone else who could watch him for at least an hour or two. However, Gavin quickly got tired of being guided everywhere and started to insist that he could make it by himself.

"I can walk to Burnie's bloody office myself, Michael," Gavin protested weakly as the eldest lad led him by the arm.

"I don't trust you to not kill yourself along the way. Did you forget the spikes that are around this area?" Michael jested to try to lighten the mood.

Gavin just pouted.

"Besides, Geoff would kick my ass if you got hurt and I had been in charge of escorting you safely."

The Brit stopped walking and just stared straight ahead.

"I'm not helpless," he said quietly.

"I know you're not but that doesn't mean I don't want to help you anyways."

"Why?"

"Because you're my boi. I don't see how I have to explain it any other way."

Gavin stopped questioning him after that, placated by the knowledge that his friends weren't helping him out of pity. They were doing it because they cared.

 

At home by the time they ate dinner and relaxed a bit, Gavin was exhausted. Griffon helped him get ready for bed and both she and Geoff made sure he was settled in the guest room. The gent had insisted that Gavin stay in the house so that if he needed help at night they would hear him which is what happened one night. 

Geoff woke up blearily, wondering what had gotten him up at fucking two in the morning. Then he heard a cry from downstairs. The gent could not have moved faster as he bolted downstairs and rushed to the guest room, half expecting to see the Brit having injured himself somehow. There, he found Gavin curled up in a ball crying out for help. Geoff ran over and wrapped his arms around his pseudo son, soothing him until he finally woke up from the nightmare and calmed down.

"You ok, buddy?" Geoff asked as he still rubbed the Brit's back and hair.

Gavin nodded against him shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

The lad hesitated before deciding to just spill it.

"I remembered what happened that night when I was drunk. I went down an alley I didn't recognize and some bloke started bloody chasing me. I hopped over a tall fence and hit my head. Then I hid under some cars until Burnie came to get me. He almost didn't make it in time though because the guy was looking for me. In the nightmare he found me and Burnie never showed up. I really could've been killed if he had gotten there a minute later."

Gavin had just recounted Geoff's worst nightmare. Just another reason he was going to keep a better eye on him in the future. First he needed to reassure the lad though.

"Number one, you're an idiot. Number two, you're an idiot for not having someone bring you home. Number three, you're an idiot for walking unfamiliar streets drunk, by yourself, and in the dark. And number four, you're also an idiot for not calling me or Griffon. I don't care if it was in the middle of the night. I'd rather make sure you get home safe then sleep all night and you end up getting hurt. But I guess I'm also an idiot for not thinking to check on you before I went to bed."

"It' s not your fault, Geoffrey."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about you."

Geoff reflexively held Gavin tighter and tried not to think about all the things that could have happened that night. 

_You're getting a very long stern talking to when you get your sight back, young man_ , the gent silently promised.

"Right now though," Geoff continued. "You need to go back to sleep. You know you're safe and that big bad man can't hurt you here. Not while I'm around."

"Thanks, Geoff." Gavin relaxed in the gent's arms knowing he was safe with the man he considered his friend and father figure.

Geoff kissed the top of his head and rested his cheek against the Brit's head.

"Go to sleep, lad. Nothing bad is going to happen." 

The lad was finally able to sleep undisturbed by nightmares after that.

 

Gavin hated having to be so dependent on everyone, but it didn't help his case when he tripped over the sofa, stepped on the cat's tail, and knocked over his drinks at least half a dozen times. 

He even tried to re-enact Jack's blindfolded walk, with said gent's help, from the Achievement Hunter office to Ryan's desk for the Tower of Pimps and back to see if he could make the trip faster. Let's just say, it didn't go so well. Gavin managed to run into every obstacle he possibly could, even ones far out of the way that Jack "forgot" to warn him about. Gavin's dignity was safe though since no one had the heart to record it and embarrass him in his current situation. Especially since it was still up in the air if the Brit was going to recover fully.

The lad also managed to put his clothes on backwards one day, even after Griffon laid them out and told him which way the back and the front were facing. Gavin had walked out of the bedroom to Geoff, who was waiting to lead him to the living room, still not trusting that the lad could find his own way around the house without getting hurt.

The gent immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the lad grumbled, already not in a good mood.

"You're fucking clothes are on backwards!"

"You're on backwards," Gavin shot back but then checked his shirt to find the tag in front. His pants were definitely fine but, he now wasn't sure if his boxers were even on right. He must have gotten the clothes turned around when he put them on. The Brit stormed back into the bedroom and righted everything before going back out to the still giggling gent.

Geoff wasn't letting him live that down anytime soon. 

 

Gavin also realized how tired he was getting by the afternoon. His other senses were working in overdrive to make up for the lack of sight. He found the experience of identifying people by footfall and scent to be fascinating but exhausting. 

"I'm just saying, Ryan. If you got a million dollars to only be able to tell who people are by their scent for a year would you do it?" he asked one day while laying on the sofa with his head on a pillow against the gent's leg. They were taking a break, and Gavin was supposed to be napping.

"We can already detect scent from people."

"But what if that was the only way you knew who they were?"

"I think I'll stick with names and faces. I don't want to have to identify someone who smells bad. Would you take the money?"

"Well I'm having to bloody do it right now!"

Ryan could sense a little frustration in the lad's voice. He ran a hand soothingly though the Brit's hair. Gavin leaned into the touch and took a long breath to try and relax.

"You're sight's going to come back soon, buddy. You need to stay positive." 

 

The Brit took a nap every day, prompting Michael and Ray to manage to squeeze onto either side of him on Friday when the office was empty except for the lads and Jack. Geoff would be back in a couple of hours. 

"Team Lads Action Nap Team, go!" Michael joked.

They heard Jack laugh before putting on his headphones and getting started on an edit. The eldest lad fell asleep fairly quickly leaving Gavin and Ray still half awake. The Brit laid on his side facing Michael, who had his arms around him, and Ray was on his side against the back of the sofa. Unfortunately, they were also practically on top of each other but were comfortable all the same.

"Hey, Gav, you awake still?" the youngest lad whispered.

The Brit turned his head in response and waited for Ray to continue.

"When, uh, when do you think you're vision is going to come back?"

"Hopefully soon."

"You know I can't have my crime fighting partner out of commission for too long," Ray tried to lighten the mood.

"I'll be back in tip top shape soon. It should come back before next week."

Ray nodded before remembering that Gavin couldn't see him.

"Yeah, if I could just give you my x-ray powers then maybe that would help."

"If only." Gavin looked away with a wistful look on his face.

Michael shifted and made a noise. Gavin held onto him tighter and him, and Ray stayed quiet and eventually slipped into sleep as well. Jack glanced at the lads and smiled at the sight. Yeah, he hadn't always been the biggest fan of Gavin working alongside him but he had grown over the years to like the British kid who seemed to enjoy messing with him so much. Jack knew he must have learned that behavior from Geoff.

_Like father, like son. Now just get your sight back already. I never thought I would say this, but it's just not the same without you._

 

Michael had been Gavin's messenger for his phone to answer and read from text messages to Tweets and reply to them. On the weekend, that job was deferred to Griffon. The Brit didn't trust Geoff to type exactly what he told him, no matter how much the gent tried to persuade him otherwise. 

 

Each day that passed, Gavin kept excitedly waking up, hoping his vision would be starting to come back, but all he could still see was shadows. By that Monday night that marked nine days since the injury, Gavin finally broke. Everyone had gone to bed, but he hadn't counted on Geoff staying up late. The gent got ready for bed and checked on Gavin to find the Brit once again huddled in a ball crying.

"Gavin?"

Geoff rushed over and put a hand on the lad's shoulder.

"Gavin, what's wrong?"

The Brit shook his head as another sob rocked his body.

"Gav? Please? Ok then, come here." Geoff sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard and pulled the lad up against his chest. The gent rested his cheek against Gavin's head and rubbed his back up and down soothingly. The Brit finally spoke when he had shed all his tears.

"What if it doesn't come back, Geoff? What am I going to do? How am I going to shoot slow mo videos with Dan? How am I going to play video games? I can't even walk ten bloody steps without someone holding my hand!"

"Gavin, I know. I know." Geoff grabbed some tissues to clean the Brit's face off, and then started to run his hands through his hair. "It's going to come back. The doctors said that there was no damage. If it's not back tomorrow, we'll try seeing a specialist. We're going to make this work. Ok, buddy? No matter what happens, whether you can see or not, we'll take care of you."

Gavin pressed his head against Geoff's chest again and said in such a defeated voice that it broke the gent's heart, "I had my dream job. I had my dream job and now it's being taken away from me."

Geoff had no idea how to even respond to that except to hold Gavin tighter and kiss the top of his head. He ended up staying with the lad that night providing as much comfort as he could. Gavin had fallen asleep half on him, and Geoff hadn't had the heart to move him.

 

In the morning, Geoff woke up groggily, not recognizing where he was at first. The gent groaned and rubbed his eyes before he realized that Gavin was kneeling next to him smiling.

"What are you looking so smug about, asshole? What time is it anyways?" he asked without thinking.

"7:30," the Brit answered.

It only took a minute for Geoff to put two and two together.

"You can see?"

Gavin nodded, still grinning.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that if you don't stop smiling." But he couldn't help the relieved and excited smile that was breaking out on his face too.

"You're a prick, Geoff."

The gent laughed and pulled the Brit into a bear hug. Then, he remembered something when he let the lad go.

"I think it's time now for that long overdue lecture about your drinking habits."

"I take it back. I'm still blind as a bat." Gavin flopped back onto the bed on his belly, happy that he was back in the world of sight, even if he now had to sit through Geoff's lecture.


End file.
